The Blue Nymph
by I-Darkness
Summary: Juvia, daughter to General Triton of the Neptune Legion, lands herself in a rockpool with refugees from the Sirens. Gray is the prince who saved them from pirates, in waters infested with said Sirens. But there's something not right about this Juvia... why isn't she stalking Gray? A/N: *shamed*... I couldn't resist. FT/ Little mermaid... please review! tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail FanFic

**Fairy Tailes: Gray and Juvia**

**Chapter 1: Waking**

I-Darkness

Her dark blue eyes snapped open.

She groaned, her pounding head driving her to bury her face further into the soft blob that constituted for a pillow.

"Juvia! It's time to wake!"

Groaning again, she rolled over, only…

"AH!" to fall off her bed.

She grabbed her head, sitting up. Looking around she saw her pillow crawling back into the deeper part of the rock pool where she slept. She had been half-in half-out, right onto the edge of the smooth rock. The damp, mossy cavern was in surprisingly good shape considering how she partied the night before.

"Juvia! Don't make us come and drag you down!"

The voice was coming from the hole on the far side of the small cave, filled to the brim with water. Juvia flexed her tail, lying down on the cool, soft floor; she did not want to move just yet. She tried to remember why she had dunk so much.

"JUVIA!"

"OK! Juvia is coming!" Not wanting to test her sister's wrath, she pulled herself towards the hole, slipping effortlessly into the cold water. She floundered a little before orienting herself and followed the tunnel down to a larger underwater cave.

"Jeez, Juvia. What took you?" Juvia's dark-blue haired older sister floated over to where she emerged, flicking her dark, shiny, blue tail as she approached. Julianna was the eldest and was known to keep the peace between the five sisters.

"Anou… Juvia had trouble waking. Juvia's head hurts."

Jena, with her light brown hair, came to wave her darker brown tail at her older sister. "Not surprising when you count the number of cones you had." Cones were a human-inspired product, with algae fermenting inside and were drunk through the spiral part of the object.

"And Juvia does not usually drink either." Justina, the third sister, had her dark-brown hair tied up and was grooming her light-brown tail. She was sitting in front of her vanity, a bronze human shield acted as a mirror.

"Juvia does not really remember why she drank so much…" She stumbled (or as you would in water) to her own vanity. Reaching for her brush she caught her reflection in the polished bronze. She did not look as bad as she felt; her eyes were slightly bloodshot and her hair floated in a tangled mess.

"Well first you were drinking because it was your birthday." That Juvia remembered. She had celebrated with her sisters and brother, and somehow got into a competition with her cousin.

"And then father announced who will be married to Bora." Bora was one of the most accomplished warriors of the city, having earned the king's favor when he was with the first to return alive from a Siren raid.

"Who did Father choose?"

Her three sisters pointedly looked at her. A fifth form appeared as she glomped her older sister over, calling out "Juvia!" before bursting into tears. Jemila's black hair, the youngest of the General's daughters, was even messier than Juvia's and her eyes were red from a night of crying.

"Jemila!" All of the sisters' knew of Jemila's crush on Bora and Juvia's lack of interest in said merman. "How about Juvia talks with Father…?"

"You already did that. But… I don't think you got the point over when you were drunk off your tail…"

"After that, Juvia got frustrated and grabbed as many cones as she could carry and drank them all." Justina giggled at the memory. "Justina and Jordan had to carry Juvia to bed."

"Oh." Juvia blushed. She turned to the still sobbing mer-girl in her arms. "Juvia will talk to father again. Juvia will not marry Bora. He's a jerk."

Julianna burst out laughing and her peals made the others giggle too, causing their sister puff her cheeks up. "He knocks you over once without apologizing and he's a jerk… Haha."

"It was not polite! Besides," She hugged her youngest sister closer. "Juvia does not love Bora. Juvia wished to marry for love."

Everyone, except Jemila, rolled their eyes.

"Great, Juvia's been reading the human story book again."

"And? It's _so_ romantic!"

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up and get ready. We have to go to breakfast." Julianna pulled the youngest off Juvia. "You too Jemila, You'll feel better after some food."

Later on, the five sisters found themselves in the dining cavern, joined by their brother Jordan and their father, General Triton of the Legions of King Neptune. The cavern was situated in a dry cave, with the food preparation done in the underwater kitchen.

"So, I hope you girls had a good night last night?" Triton helped himself to some freshly picked algae, loading the food onto a carved plate.

"Father, Juvia wishes to speak about Bora." The second eldest finally spoke. She had been fidgeting since earlier and her sister, who was giving her the look, added to her nervousness.

"Yes, what is it? You made quite a spectacle of yourself about it." Jordan and Justina snorted in laughter, not bothering to cover it up.

"What Juvia was trying to say, Father, was that she does not wish to marry Bora."

Her statement was met with general silence, although Jemila was trying very hard not to burst out crying in happiness.

"Really? Is that what you were trying to say when you talked about that human prince who marries a peasant girl?"

Jena joined in Justina's and Jordan's peals, but were cut short with a well timed glare by their eldest sister.

"Father, as you could probably remember, Juvia was not entirely uh… clearheaded last night. But Juvia wishes to say what she wanted to say last night. And that is that Juvia does not wish to wed Bora."

"But you are aware that the King has offered him marriage to one of the daughters in any prominent family in the royal city. If my second eldest is not to wed him, then who?"

All the girls glanced at Jemila, who was reddening as Jena prompted her to raise her hand. Triton stared ludicrously at his youngest, mirrored in his expression by his only son.

The small mermaid stuttered as she spoke. "I-I… I wou-would marry… him…. Fa-Father."

"NO!"

The outcry was met with a shocked silence. Flowing white hair hid the larger, older merman's eyes; an aura of anger penetrated the air around him.

"May I ask why… Father?" Justina tentatively asked, offering herself as a buffer for her siblings.

"Because, I will not have my youngest marry that jerk!"

All eyes widened, Juvia secretly thinking, _'Juvia was not wrong! He really is a jerk.'_

"But you'd have Juvia marry him?"

"Juvia," Demeanor relaxing, the older man reached over to where his second eldest sat, "you are a freethinker, not bound by any common thought. I thought that you would be the only one who could retain their own will with that manipulative bastard."

"But Father!" Jemila used her arms to lift herself up, leaning over the table. "I love him! He's not as bad as you think he is! He has his… moments, but that does not mean that he's a jerk!"

"I will not have that sorry excuse of a merman to manipulate any of my daughters! Julianna!" the mermaid jumped at the mention of her name, but still wrapped her arms around her youngest. "I forbid Jemila from ever seeing that merman alone. I want you to make sure that my will is carried out, am I understood?"

She took a moment before answering, gazing down at the tidy mess of black hair. "Hai… father."

Pushing away, Jemila dove into the water-filled tunnel, holding back her sobs.

Once the ripples in the water ceased, Juvia and Jena turned on their father. No matter how much they yelled at him and tried to make him change his mind, the merman did not budge.

"That's enough!" The command silenced the two mermaids, but it did not erase their vexed expressions. "Juvia, I will respect your decision to not marry Bora. But you have to keep in mind that in the end it is not my decision, but the king's. I simply announced how I was going to recommend to the king. If you so wish, I will not mention anything to the king."

"But what about Je-."

"No. I will not hear another word about Jemila and that jerk. She's young, not even of age yet! I don't want her rushing into something that she might regret."

Juvia's expression softened. Her father had a point, even if Jemila fancied Bora now, what's to say that she will even stand him in the future? Juvia knew that she only tolerated the man, and hated the idea of even being married to him.

"I will talk with her, father." Julianna pulled herself closer to the head of the table, dipping her tail in the tunnel.

"Justina will go too."

**(A/N: Something I was working on for a bit ages~ ago... only decided to post now~ cause I wanted to sate your appetites xP) **

**And yes I could NOT resist! :p a whole little series of Fairy Tales/ crosses... xp... please tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail FanFic

**Fairy Tailes: Gray and Juvia**

**Chapter 2: Realization**

I-Darkness

Gray was unimpressed.

The reports in front of him were completely and utterly useless. He threw the papers down on the desktop and let out a frustrated sigh.

"No luck still?" Pantherlily sat on the edge of the windowsill, keeping an eye out on the courtyard below. He was in his small form, wearing leather boots and a fancy hat.

"None. It's like Fairy Tail doesn't even exist! Pirate sightings? What does that have to do with anything?!"

Both Gray and Pantherlily had found themselves in the massive castle. Gray had woken up in a massive bedroom with a stately desk, not being able to remember how he ended up there. Pantherlily had woken up in a room that resembled an office for a war official. A feathered hat and a pair of boots were next to his bed. After wondering around the castle grounds for a while, the two Fairy Tail mages had met up in what looked like the courtyard.

Things took a turn for the worse when the said servants of the marble marvel started calling Gray 'Your Highness'.

"Maybe I'll learn something or find someone on this trip your mother is sending me on."

"She is not my mother! She looks like her… but my real mother died." It was true. The Queen, who was quite the eccentric one, looked uncannily like Gray's deceased mother, just as she did before the demon Deliora had laid waste to their homecountry. The same woman had organized a voyage into what they've called the 'New World', and had ordered Pantherlily to head the expedition.

"Still, lets hope we're not the only ones in this place." Gray supported his head in his hand, mulling over what has transpired in the last few days. They had somehow travelled to a land that neither of them had ever heard of and where none of the inhabitants had heard of the Magic Guild Fairy Tail or even the land of Fiore. So wherever they were, it was far enough that communications between continents was impossible and they had no way of going back until they figured out what bought them here in the first place. Pantherlily did remember being in the guild the night before he woke in the castle, so they both figured that magic had definitely played a role in their transportation.

A light knocking sounded from the door. The door revealed a female servant garbed in a Western-style maid outfit.

"Your Highness, Mr Panther. Dinner is served, the Queen is on her way."

"Yeah, we'll be down in a minute." Gray stood up and the servant closed the door as she retreated. "Well… we'll figure nothing out until we've done more reconnaissance."

"At least you still have your powers. I can't fly anymore." Pantherlily sighed as he jumped down from his perch and jogged to keep up with his 'liege'.

"You can still transform. And it seems to keep for longer in this area."

"It still draining, and I'd rather reserve my energy in case of something happening."

"Like what?"

"SIRENS!" A soldier's shout was clearly heard throughout the open halls.

"What?" Gray and Pantherlily glanced at each other confused.

A clamoring in the back access of the castle drew their attention. The castle was nestled on top of a cliff overlooking the wide-open ocean. On the surf they could see a sizeable ship trying to make its way towards the shallows, sailors on board shooting gun-like contraptions at the sea.

Pantherlily jumped up onto the railing and narrowed his eyes. "There's something in the water!"

Gray didn't hesitate. He jumped down from over the railing and summoned an ice slide straight to the beach. It seems that his power was also augmented; the power surged through his limbs as he made a path out to the ship under siege from creatures resembling half goblins and half sharks.

He managed to get onto the decks and took stock of the crew, who were either watching him with opened mouths or too busy fighting back against the monsters. Slamming one hand against the deck, he summoned spikes to cover the hull of the ship. Resounding screeches met his satisfaction as he freed the ship from his ice. Pantherlily had followed him and was in his full battle form. Brandishing his Musica Sword, also transformed to its full form and was fighting back what creatures escaped his friend's ice. On closer inspection the 'sirens' were half human and half fish, but warped beyond recognition. Their skin were turned a very nasty green and their tails were free of scales and were covered with scars and lumps.

After all of the creature were either pushed back or dead, the ship made its way to the safety of the town docks. Both Gray and Pantherlily heralded as heroes, confusing them a little.

"It looks like they're not used to having people helping them." Pantherlily, now in his small form again, whispered in Gray's ear. He was perched on the latter's shoulder, escaping the trampling feet below.

"Make way for the Queen!" Came a voice from behind the crowd of soldiers and sailors.

"Oh great." Breathed Gray. Every time he was around his mother's look alike, he felt uneasy and a little sickened. It was almost someone's was playing a very sick joke on the ice mage.

"My son," Gray shuddered, "Today, you have exhibited what it means to be the Prince of Ishban and have made me proud."

Gray felt his stomach drop, his head suddenly spinning. Whatever the 'Queen' said next was lost on him. 'Ishban'… his home country.

"Hey, you alright?" Pantherlily tugged at Gray's collar. The procession made its way towards the castle, Gray following behind the royal party. Shoutings of 'Feast!' and 'Hooray!' finally bought Gray out of his reverie.

"Yeah… I'll tell you later."

The massive banquet hall was transformed in the next hour. The soldiers and sailors were all in the courtyard, drinking whatever the townspeople and servants could bring in.

Gray retreated to his room, alone. Pantherlily had been summoned by the Queen, no doubt to be given the details of his trip in this 'New World'.

Sitting on the wide windowsill, gazing out to the ocean, he sighed. This place, as he looked closer at the details and paid attention to his surroundings, had all the characteristics of Ishban. His home before Ur took him in, before Deliora destroyed it all.


End file.
